Juste une photo
by justSimpleThings
Summary: "C'est une jolie photo, mais ça me ferais plus plaisir si tu la garde" LeviMika. Moderne UA
1. Juste une photo

Juste une photo

Moderne UA

Pairring: Levi/Mikasa

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Enjoy !

* * *

Un cliché puis huit autres.. Une vingtaine puis Mikasa regarda l'écran de son appareil photo numérique.

C'était dans un magnifique jardin que la jeune femme avait décidé de passer sa soirée. Adossé à un chêne, la peau effleuré par la douce chaleur du soleil, les yeux émerveillé par la beauté de cette nature et son objet préféré à la main pour figer chaque instant de ce délicieux moment. Elle était totalement dans son élément.

La couleur orangé de l'astre semblable à un voile qui recouvrait chaque aspect de l'endroit donnait une ambiance sans pareil. La jeune femme aimait ce moment, elle se sentait bien et apaisé..

Elle était là assise depuis plus de deux heures, mais elle était encore loin de se lasser, peut-être même qu'elle ne se lassera jamais de cet endroit car lorsqu'elle était encore lycéenne, à chaque fin de cours elle venait faire ses devoirs dans ce jardin. À présent, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus venir aussi souvent puisqu'elle venait de déménager loin de ce lieu.

Mikasa ne cessait de prendre des photos, ses yeux scrutaient tout ce qui avait autour d'elle et avec son appareil elle immortalisait l'instant. Un petit couple, des enfants qui jouent à cache-cache, une rose... son inspiration était en effervescence et c'était pour elle une belle fin de journée.

Soudainement son regard s'arrêta sur une personne, c'était un jeune homme qui s'était assit près de l'eau, la tête baissée il semblait être très concentré à lire son livre. Imperturbable malgré les cris des enfants, il ne bougeait pas d'un iota, toujours les jambes croisées et le dos courbé. Ce qui attirait l'intention de la photographe c'est qu'il était parfait pour être sujet d'une photo, lui lisant naturellement son bouquin, le lac qui scintillait en arrière plan, l'herbe et les coquelicots autour du sujet et le fait qu'il était seul. Personne d'autre, seulement cet inconnu et ces fleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas voir parfaitement son visage du fait qu'il était de profil, mais surtout il y avait ses mèches qui le dissimulaient. Peut importe, se disait-elle. Elle devait le prendre en photo, alors elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac puis elle y sortit son Polaroid. La jeune femme fit quelque réglage avant de viser son sujet et c'est après un clic, qu'une image s'est imprimé de l'appareil. Elle secoua légèrement la petite feuille avant de voir apparaître le cliché: une magnifique photo d'un inconnu. Elle admira l'image pendant un bon moment ;tous étaient parfaits sur cette photo et Mikasa était sûr, c'était La photo de la journée. Alors, après avoir admiré ce beau tirage du jeune homme, elle décida donc de lui offrir ce bout de papier; bien sûr sans aucune arrière pensée mais seulement pour partager sa passion comme elle le faisait à son habitude. Elle regroupa ses affaires et se leva pour se diriger vers l'étranger qui était toujours hypnotisé par l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

La jeune femme marchait lentement vers lui pour qu'il ne soit pas trop surpris de sa venue et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle remarquât que le jeune homme avait les cheveux aussi noirs les siennes. A une dizaine centimètre de lui, Mikasa se stoppa et se pencha lentement vers le bouquineur. Quant à lui, il arrêta sa lecture pour examiner la personne qui s'était approché. La jeune femme mit ses mèches qui tombaient derrière l'oreille, puis elle lâcha un 《 Bonsoir》 avec un petit sourire.

L'homme avait du mal à voir la photographe les yeux aveuglé par le soleil, il plissa légèrement ses paupières pour essayer de mieux l'identifié et c'est après quelques seconde qu'il la salua à son tour.

J'ai pris ce cliché tout à l'heure.

Elle lui montra le petit bout de papier. Il scrutât l'image et vît que c'était lui, assit près de l'eau en lisant attentivement son roman fantaisiste. Le jeune homme était ébahi, la photo était vraiment belle, bien qu'il n'était pas un savant dans ce domaine il pouvait tout de même en déduire que le sujet et le paysage étaient en parfaite harmonie, la qualité était nette etc. Il avait rarement vu une photo de lui aussi, parfaite.

Je suis photographe, j'aime prendre des inconnus dans leur occupation et leur offrir la photo. Cela leur fait plaisir et moi ça m'encourage à poursuivre ma passion. Dit-elle en lui tendant la feuille.

Hésitant son interlocuteur resta immobile durant un infime moment, il se demanda si elle n'était pas plutôt entrain de lui faire des avances. Mais il remarqua que l'expression de la jeune femme était "innocent" et qu'elle le regardait d'une façon tout bonnement ordinaire. Il s'appropria donc l'image, et c'est les yeux plongé dans les iris de la photographe qu'il la remercia avec un grand sourire reconnaissant. Il aperçu en cet instant qu'elle avait les yeux bridés et des cheveux d'un noir intense. Elle est asiatique, sûrement, se concluait-il a lui même.

La photographe se redressât enfin, elle remit son sac sur son épaule et lui souhaitât une bonne soirée avant de retourner sous le chêne. Ravis d'avoir fait plaisir à quelqu'un, ça lui donnait d'autant plus l'envie de continuer la photographie et même malgré les difficultés qu'elle endurait en ce moment.

Car c'est qu'après la terminal, qu'elle ressentît vraiment le poids de la vie:cherché un logement, travaillé de temps en temps, car la bourse ne lui suffisait pas et tout en continuant à étudier sérieusement. Il y a même eu une fois, lors de sa première année, où elle n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper d'elle, mais en aucun cas elle ne demandait jamais de l'aide à qui que ce soit et même pas à Eren ou Armin. Non, ils étaient dans le même cas qu'elle, des jeunes étudiants faisant face à la vie. De plus, ils poursuivaient leur passion ailleurs, à des centaines de kilomètres loin d'elle, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de communiquer ou de se voir régulièrement.

Le soleil disparaissait petit à petit, le parc s'assombrit et les personnes commençaient à partir. Les lampadaires s'alluma alors pour éclairer le lieu, une nouvelle source de lumière qui avait son charme, pas aussi naturel que l'étoile qui venait de se coucher, mais tout aussi charmant. Cela donnait une autre ambiance, plus rustique, plus mélancolique, plus romantique... Malheureusement, la photographe ne pouvait plus rester plus longtemps, elle avait encore un long trajet et elle risquait de rater le dernier bus. Elle se dirigea vers le grand portail principal pour s'en aller tout en pensant qu'elle a bien fait de venir ici ce soir au lieu de s'être cloîtré chez elle malgré la distance. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle avant de poursuivre rapidement son chemin, l'asiatique craignait de devoir marcher à pied et de croiser des individus pas très nettes. De loin, elle apercevait son bus, des passagers montaient et le chauffeur fumait encore sa cigarette. Soulager, Mikasa marchait alors tranquillement, mais elle fut soudainement arrêtée par une voix qui l'interpellait derrière elle. L'étudiante se retourna et reconnu l'homme aux cheveux de jais de tout à l'heure.

Tien, reprend la. Dit-il le bras tendu et la petite feuille à la main.

Surprise, Mikasa s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison, mais il reprit :

C'est une jolie photo, mais ça me ferait plus plaisir si tu la garde.

L'asiatique, reprit alors la petite feuille et la plaça dans une poche de sa veste. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de soirée, et la jeune femme entama enfin son trajet.

De retour chez elle, Mikasa s'accorda un bon bain bien mérité, car son trajet fut très long et épuisant. Les travaux ferroviaires ont contraints tous les voyageurs nocturnes de prendre le bus et la jeune femme a du rester debout jusqu'au terminus tout en étant collé à des passagers qui ne sentait pas vraiment la rose.

Allongé dans cette eau parfumée, l'étudiante était bercé par la douce voix d'une chanteuse de jazz émanant de sa petite radio repêchée dans une brocante. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'immergeait petit à petit dans la baignoire, mais soudainement l'asiatique sursauta ce qui fît débordé l'eau. Elle toussa pour rejeter la tasse qu'elle avait avalé accidentellement.

... Il faut que j'aille dormir.. Soupire-t-elle en se redressant.

Après s'être lavé et mit un peu d'ordre dans son petit studio, elle décida enfin de se mettre au lit. Mais s'en savoir pourquoi, elle chercha d'abord la petite photo qui se trouvait dans sa veste. La photographe fixa l'image, aucune pensée ne lui traversa l'esprit, elle le regardait juste comme ça mais c'est lorsqu'elle le retourna, elle fut plus que surprise. Derrière se trouvait un nom et un numéro; ce qu'il y avait d'écrit: Levi 0xxxxxxxxx

* * *

En espérant que ça a plu ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe etc. (pas mon point fort)

Review ? :3

See U soon :)


	2. Juste un coup de fil

_Juste une photo_ chapitre2

Enjoy !

* * *

Vendredi.

La semaine venait de s'achever et le weekend commençait enfin pour la jeune asiatique. Son stage, son travail tout l'avait épuisé et ce n'était pas finit pour elle, car elle avait encore un compte rendu de cinquante pages à rendre dans trois jours et l'étudiante avait à peine finit de remplir le tiers. Malheur, se disait-elle lorsqu'elle faisait face à son ordinateur la tête vide de toute inspiration.

Assise à son bureau, une tasse de café à la main, Mikasa buvait nerveusement tout en gribouillant des idées sur un brouillon afin de se préparer mentalement à passer une nuit blanche. Une nuit de labeur et de migraine, mais qui portera évidemment ses fruits. Par chance ce soir là, il n'y avait aucun dérangement sonore, pas de sirène de pompiers qui cavalaient tout le quartier, pas de soirée absurde avec des d'étudiants bourrés, pas de conflit nocturne... Rien, cela semblait même plutôt étrange pour la jeune femme.

Et c'est tout en cherchant des idées à insérer dans son devoir, qu'elle eu une pensée soudaine pour ses deux "frères" qui, révisaient aussi leurs examens et rendaient toute sorte de dossiers pour conclure cette année. Une année assez difficile et pesante pour les trois étudiants, mais le découragement et l'abandon n'étaient pas une option. Ils avaient une dent contre la vie, et c'est en atteignant leur but qu'ils auront leur revanche. Une revanche contre la vie, une revanche contre la mort, ou plutôt les morts **:** celles de leur parent.

Mikasa se perdait peu à peu dans ses pensées, mis à part ce projet, il y avait autre chose qui trottait en elle et cela depuis cinq jours . C'était la photo, ou plutôt le numéro qui lui avait été donné volontairement ou par hasard ? Non, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien remarqué que ce Levi était "insistant" lorsqu'il lui proposait de reprendre le tirage. 《 Mais pourquoi ? Et dois-je l'appeler ?》. En temps normal, l'étudiante ne se serai pas tracasser à discerner si elle devait appeler ou non un numéro quand lui avait laissé. Mais, ce qui l'intriguait c'était cette étrange personne, qui a première vue n'était pas très loquace et finit pourtant par donner son numéro.

L'asiatique s'arrêta alors d'écrire et fixa ensuite son portable. Elle le regardait avec instance, comme si elle voulait que cet objet lui parle ou envoie un signe pour savoir si elle devait composer son numéro. C'était dans une atmosphère calme, accompagné d'une lumière tamisée que la jeune femme était figée, l'expression stone, les yeux sans réelle émotion pourtant ses pensées étaient plus que confuses. Une partie d'elle voulait se lancer, sûrement menée sa curiosité, mais l'autre partie ne voulait pas "commettre" d'erreur. Pourtant, elle finit après quelques minutes par lâcher son stylo et finalement déverrouiller son téléphone pour composer les chiffres... lorsqu'il eu soudainement un vibreur puis un message qui apparut sur l'écran.

《Je suis en bas de chez toi, j'arrive》

Sasha. Une amie qui devait terminer son rapport de stage tout comme elle. Les deux étudiantes avaient prévu de travailler ensemble, de s'entraider et de passer une nuit moins longue. Mikasa voudrait en finir avec ce dossier ce soir, car lorsque le soleil se lève, elle avait du mal à étudier et notamment le week end (elle avait d'autre autre chose à accomplir durant ces deux prochains jours). Alors, elle invita son amie à passer la nuit ici.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais se leva et partit ouvrir Sasha qui sonnait à la porte. La brune l'attendait avec son grand sourire habituel, elle entra et posa ses affaires.

_ Ça va Mikasa ? C'est une bonne idée de travailler ensemble ce soir ! Je n'avais aucune motivation avant que tu me proposes ça ! Disait-elle avec son enthousiasme éternel.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la jeune femme était toujours aussi énergique et ça faisait toujours rire la photographe.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça et lui demanda aussi si elle allait bien.

_ Ça va ! Mais j'irais encore mieux si on mangeait avant d'entamer ses paperasses. Rectifie-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine.

Amusé par le comportement gourmand de la jeune femme, l'asiatique décida de mettre de côté ce fameux numéro pour passé un "bon" moment avec Sasha, elle allait sûrement l'appelé, mais ce n'était pas pour ce soir. Elle rejoignit l'étudiante et lui montra le dîner qu'elle avait préparer tout à l'heure. La brune ouvrit le four et huma l'odeur exquise du poulet, ses papilles gustatives s'éveilla et elle la remercia en sautillant de partout telle un enfant qui venait de recevoir un paquet de bonbon.

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin et cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elles essayaient tant bien que de mal de finir leur travaux. Cela se résumait plus à ouvrir des tas d'onglets sur le navigateur, lire des articles et des longs textes pour finalement rien trouver et stagner sur une page blanche.

_ J'en ai marre et j'ai mal à la tête, se plaignait Sasha d'une voix à peine audible. Même si elle était toujours de nature très énergique, la jeune étudiante est tout de même humaine et le fait d'avoir travaillé trois heures d'affiler en pleine nuit, l'avait tout simplement fatigué.

_ J'ai de l'aspirine Sasha si tu veux. Proposa Mikasa en regardant son amie avachie sur son bureau.

_ Non, j'ai juste envie de fermer les yeux.

_ Va te coucher, ordonna gentiment Mikasa voyant que son amie n'était plus du tout apte à travailler. Les yeux rouges, les paupières lourdes et le teint pâle, Sasha refusa tout de même pour ne pas laisser son amie continuer seule.

_ J'ai presque fini ne t'inquiète pas. Va dormir tu en as bien besoin, sourie-t-elle tout en regardant la drôle de tête que son amie lui faisait.

La brune finit par obéir, elle éteignit la lumière et souhaitât une bonne nuit à la photographe avant de monter sur le lit, et c'est presque instantanément qu'elle tomba dans un sommeil profond. Quant à Mikasa, elle s'est convaincue de ne pas aller se coucher avant d'avoir finît. " Si je continue à ce rythme, dans une trentaine de minute j'aurai tout terminé", s'encourageait-elle.

La lune n'était pas encore pleine, mais elle pouvait recouvrir le studio de sa lueur et éclairer le bureau de la jeune femme afin taper les derniers paragraphes. C'était avec soulagement et l'assurance d'avoir bien travaillé qu'elle achevait donc ce compte rendu.

* * *

15h36. Mikasa s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle après avoir fait quelque course et rapporté avec elle un jolie bouquet de fleur sur lequel elle a eu un coup de cœur chez le fleuriste d'à côté. C'est les bras surchargé qu'elle montait avec difficulté les escaliers de son immeuble, un bâtiment de six étages sans ascenseur et évidemment elle était au dernier. Des aliments sur un bras, un bouquet dans l'autre, un sac dans une main et la deuxième occupée par une ravissante petite boîte à bijoux qu'elle venait de chiner. Ce n'était pas très lourd pour la jeune femme, mais plutôt encombrant et à chaque pas tous menaçaient de tomber. Arrivé aux troisièmes étages, elle fît une petite pose et quelque arrangement avant de monter le prochain palier, mais c'est en reprenant sa montée qu'elle rencontra son voisin, qui lui descendait les marches rapidement. Heureusement qu'il s'arrêta à tant avant de la bousculé et par malheur tout faire tomber. Il lui fit un sourire et l'aida à porter ses affaires en laissant à l'étudiante plus que les fleurs et la boîte à bijoux. Son voisin était un cadre d'une trentaine d'année, chaleureux, très amical et charmant, pourtant il était divorcé depuis un an et demi. Durant ces quelques années de voisinage, la photographe n'a jamais su pourquoi s'était-il séparé de sa femme, mais après tout ce n'étaient pas ses oignons, songeait-elle.

Aux sixièmes étages, il déposa ensuite les sacs devant la porte de sa voisine et celle-ci le remercia.

_ Je t'en prie, passe une bonne après midi Mikasa . Lui répondit-il avec sa voix rauque.

_ Merci à vous aussi.

Puis elle pénétra enfin dans son studio, bienheureuse d'être tombé sur Gustav, car elle sentait que ses bras allaient tous faire renverser. L'étudiante pouvait toujours compté sur son voisin pour les petits bricolages, les meubles à monter etc. C'était un homme très serviable, mais elle ne voulait pas trop le déranger car il était aussi très saturé dans son travail.

L'asiatique laissa pour le moment ses achats sur le comptoir de sa cuisine car elle comptait ranger tout ce bazar plus tard. Elle se dirigea lentement ensuite vers sa petite table de chevet et récupéra la photo qui se trouvait dans le tiroir. Sans aucune réelle idée du pourquoi elle allait faire ça, elle composa simplement le numéro et attendit qu'on lui reponde. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui répondre, mais elle se dit que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Deut bips, trois bips, quatre...

《 Allo ? 》

《 Allo... Je suis Mikasa 》 La jeune femme se rendit compte après que c'était inutil de lui dire son prénom.

《 Mikasa ? 》

《 ... la photographe de l'autre jour 》

《 ... oh je m'en souviens, j'ai crû que tu n'appellerai jamais 》

Une sorte d'aveux venait de lui être dit. À ce moment là, elle ne su quoi lui répondre, alors il eu un blanc de quelques instants.

《 hum... je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, mais si tu es libre ce soir on peut se retrouver dans le bar près du parc à 19h ? 》Lui proposa Levi.

《 ... D'accord 》

《 Alors à ce soir 》

《 À ce soir 》

Un bip et un silence.

Debout devant sa fenêtre, toujours le portable à la main, elle admirait la jolie vue tout en buvant son Earl Grey. Il attendait donc son appel, peut-être pas avec impatience mais il l'attendait. Concluait-elle. Mikasa n'avait en ce moment pas envie de se mettre en couple, si c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait laissé son numéro, son action aura été simplement vaine. C'était juste par pure et simple curiosité, qu'elle ira à ce "rendez-vous", de plus il avait l'air assez mystérieux et complexe lorsqu'elle l'avait abordé. La jeune femme verra bien si elle a fait une erreur ou pas.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !

En attente de vos avis ;)

(Gustav ne fait pas partit de Snk, seulement un personnage assez important dans la fic, c'est pour ça que je lui ai fait une petite apparition..)

See U Soon ^^


	3. Juste un bistrot

_Juste une photo_ : Chapitre 3

Enjoy !

* * *

BlueCafe. C'était un très chaleureux petit bistrot qui se trouvait près du parc, dans un quartier assez aisé de la ville de Dietur. Un quartier entièrement bitumé, tout en étant orné d'oeuvre d'arts par-ci par là, un lieu continuellement frequenté, admiré et apprécié. Mikasa longeait la rue qui l'amenait au point de rendez-vous et c'est tout en marchant qu'elle observait les vitrines des magasins qu'elle croisait. La plupart, étaient de petites maisons de haute couture, robes, manteaux, chaussures... Vendu à des prix exorbitant. Bien qu'elle était photographe et qu'elle aimait ce monde artistique, l'étudiante ne s'intéressait guère à ce domaine qui est la mode. Bien sûr, elle pouvait admirer certaines pièces, mais elle trouvait plus son bonheur dans des vêtements chiner, unique et remplis d'histoire. Comme aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de porté une robe qu'elle avait achetée dans un magasin vintage du coin, elle était légèrement au-dessus ses genoux, fluide, avec des motifs aux couleurs exotiques et un jolie décolleté qui dévoilait subtilement sa poitrine. Cette robe lui allait merveilleusement bien et c'était ce genre de tenue qu'elle aimait mettre lors d'une belle journée ensoleillée.

Elle accéléra légèrement le pas lorsqu'elle vit, en regardant sa montre, qu'elle était en retard de douze minutes car les bouchons urbains avaient principalement ralentit son bus. 《 J'aurais dû venir en vélo... 》. Essayant de se faufiler rapidement entre les touristes et les petits stands de bazar bourgeois; l'étudiante aperçue enfin l'enseigne néon du bar. En s'approchant, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un flux de client assez important; ce qui est traditionnel un samedi soir. Avant d'entrer, Mikasa fit quelques photos du BlueCafe, l'extérieur et la façade lui plaisait beaucoup. De plus, les allées et venues et l'atmosphère de la joie du weekend, rendait l'endroit fort charmant et c'est après ces petits clichés qu'elle passa enfin la porte.

Malgré le fait qu'elle venait souvent dans le jardin, l'asiatique ne passait rarement ici, et à chaque fois qu'elle y mettait un pas, elle était toujours enchantée par le décors rétro du bistrot. Elle constatait que rien n'est laissé au hasard, les lampadaire cuivrés, les chaises hautes en bois, les petits cactus par-ci par là, la luminosité etc. Elle voulait juste tous photographié, cet endroit l'inspirait toujours autant et la jeune femme songea d'y venir plus fréquemment.

Mikasa avançait doucement pour voir où était l'étudiant et elle avait du mal à bien tout apercevoir à cause de l'effectif qu'il y avait dans la salle. Elle jeta des coups d'œil vers les tables près de la porte, puis celle qui était plus à l'intérieur, ensuite elle chercha vers le comptoir. Toujours pas de jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, elle avançait encore en scrutant les places; peut être qu'elle l'avait raté, pensât-elle. Alors, elle regarda une nouvelle fois les tables, mais sans succès. La jeune femme décida alors de prendre place vers la baie vitrée, pensant qu'il était encore en chemin. Elle se dirigea donc vers une petite table ronde mais c'est à ce moment qu'une personne l'appela tout en tirant légèrement sur son sac.

Levi. Il était assis dans un petit coin plus calme du bistrot, près d'une petite fenêtre et d'une jolie plante. Il était dans un côté un peu à part de la salle, ce qui a empêché à la jeune femme de le voir. L'étudiant lisait tout comme la dernière fois son roman fantastique, et il referma le bouquin lorsque l'asiatique prît place devant lui.

En tête-à-tête, Mikasa reconnu cette expression neutre et confiant du jeune homme, elle avait l'impression que c'est yeux d'un bleu limpide éclairé par le soleil pouvait sonder ses pensées. La jeune étudiante s'excusa d'être arrivé en retard en lui expliquant qu'elle s'y rendait en bus.

_ C'est rien. Lui rassurait-il.

Un serveur passa à côté et il lui fît un signe de la main pour commander un expresso ensuite il interrogea l'asiatique si elle voulait boire quelque chose.

_ Non, merci. Répondit-elle brièvement de sa voix monotone et le gentil serveur partit alors cherché la commande.

À cette courte réponse, Levi remarqua la "distance" qu'elle maintenait, il voyait qu'elle n'était pas totalement la photographe qui était venu lui parler il y a six jours; ou bien, elle était en réalité ainsi et qu'il avait fait une conclusion trop hâtive sur son caractère. Se concluait-il. 《 En tout cas, elle est moins parlante que la dernière fois.》

Il observait la jeune femme face à lui, elle avait la lumière du soleil qui couvrait sa peau blafard, du moins la surface qui n'était pas cachée par le jolie et coloré tissu qu'elle portait. Ses épaules, son thorax, sa poitrine étaient illuminé par l'astre; son visage était aussi mise à nu par les rayons faisant apparaître ses grains de beauté, ses lèvres naturellement rosé... et un trait d'ombre provenant du croisillon de la fenêtre gardait son œil gauche dans l'obscurité. Accoudé à la table et la main à la joue, elle observait le trottoir par la vitre en bois qui était à sa droite: touristes, habitants, travailleurs, fêtards tous empruntaient l'allée à cette heure-ci. La photographe ne disait rien, lui non plus, ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes sans qu'il y est un mot qui fût prononcé.

Un plateau à la main, l'employé revint enfin remettre le café à Levi, il déposa la boisson chaude sur la table et s'excusa pour l'attente avant de repartir pour distribuer les divers cocktails qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'arrivée du serveur fît sortir les deux étudiants de leur réflexion, Mikasa prît alors son sac pour y sortir son objet préféré et regarder les photos qu'elle avait prises antérieurement.

_ Tu suis des études de photographies ? Commença le jeune homme.

Elle tourna son regard vers celui-ci et acquiesça.

_ Les frais de scolarité de scolarité ne sont pas donnés pour ce genre d'étude non ?

_ Oui mais je m'en sors avec ma bourse et quelques contrats précaire.

La conversation était courte, mais c'était mieux que rien. La jeune asiatique était toujours "distante" dans ses paroles brèves, car elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait invité au BlueCafe, ou tout simplement pourquoi il voulait qu'elle l'appel. Elle hésitait à lui poser tout bonnement la question, mais elle se ravisa, car pour l'instant elle passait une plutôt bonne soirée. Après sa nuit de labeur et de migraine de la veille, ce moment au bistrot la reposait.

En défilant les images après image de son appareil numérique, l'étudiante pensa qu'elle devrait continuer la conversation, non pas que leur silence était pesant, mais autant discuté puisqu'elle avait fait le chemin pour le voir ce soir. Et puis elle était bien curieuse de savoir quelles études il faisait, alors elle lui posa la question.

_ Je fais une école d'ingénieur dans l'aéronautique.

La photographe ne s'attendait guère à ce genre de formation, il n'y avait même pas dix secondes, elle pensait qu'il était en voie pour devenir écrivain ou autres. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'Eren lui avait une fois parlé de cette école qui se trouvait pas très loin de cet arrondissement et dont les frais de scolarité sont inaccessibles à tous. Lui qui disait que les études de photographie coûtaient cher, cela n'était rien face à sa formation, jugea-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se tût ensuite ne sachant quoi lui dire et continua à feuilleté son appareil et régler quelques options.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait petit à petit laissant un brouillard de lumière orangé dans l'atmosphère, la salle était toujours aussi bondée, mais c'était surtout le début d'une nuit plus qu'animée: c'était la joie du weekend dans un bar du quartier chic de Dietur.

Levi buvait son café par petite gorgé tout en se disant qu'il ne voulait pas l'inviter pour partagé quelques "phrases" et puis repartir. Même si c'était lui qui avait laissé son numéro, l'étudiant souhaitait qu'elle soit plus "ouverte", ou du moins qu'elle face semblant. Car, quand il y réfléchit, s'il avait en partie décidé de lui redonner la photo avec l'inscription, c'est parce qu'elle était franche, différente, étrange, intéressante...

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas là pour te draguer ou t'embêté d'une quelconque façon, alors détend toi. Révélât-il soudainement, un peu lassé de ce mutisme ou plutôt de Son mutisme.

Les yeux bruns de l'étudiante fixaient son interlocuteur, elle fut étonné par ses propos inattendus et elle ne pensait pas non plus que sa "méfiance" était aussi flagrante. Elle était en quelque sorte rassuré du fait d'entendre qu'il n'attend rien d'elle, car ne voulant pas apporter d'autres surcharge avec ses études et tout le reste, elle préférerait resté pour le moment seule.

_ Pourquoi tu m'a donc donné ton numéro et invité ?

Bien qu'il lui a avoué de ne désirer aucune histoire sentimentale, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé de la revoir. Encore plus intrigué, la jeune femme ne pouvait point ne pas lui simplement posé une bonne fois pour toute la question. Mikasa le regardait avec instance, comme si elle attendait une réponse fondamentale, quant à Levi son expression était toujours aussi neutre et ne laissait rien transparaître. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais c'est après quelques seconde qu'il finit enfin par y répondre:

_ Je ne sais pas... crois moi. À ces mots, il ouvrit de nouveau son livre à la page ou il s'était arrêté pour continuer sa lecture.

Sa réponse était franche. Non il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de lui passer son numéro, juste pour la revoir ? Mieux la connaître ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. L'asiatique regardait encore l'étudiant qui était à présent plongé dans son histoire. La tête baissée, ses yeux cachés par ses mèches, ses cheveux de jais qui brillaient par les derniers rayons du soleil, le dos recourbé et les mains qui tenaient son bouquin comme lorsqu'elle l'avait prise en photo et son t-shirt blanc cassé qui faisait légèrement transparaître ses muscles. Malgré l'étrangetée de la situation, elle croyait en ses paroles, de plus, elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé, mais elle avait l'impression à cet instant de ne pas regretter et la jeune femme décida alors d'être moins "froide".

_ Je suppose que tu habites dans le coin ?

Il leva sa tête et fit un petit sourire invisible à la photographe, elle a enfin décidé de parler, se disait-il.

_ J'habite dans le bâtiment qui se trouve en face de l'entrée principale du jardin.

Mikasa écarquilla les yeux, elle le connaissait et elle le trouvait juste sublime. C'était une construction au design victorien, un vrai chef d'oeuvre et elle l'avait souvent prise en photo auparavant.

_ C'est impressionnant, disait-elle en montrant plus d'émotion qu'avant, je l'ai toujours admiré ce bâtiment, il est très beaux.

_ Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu de l'intérieure. Lui disait-il avec un petit sourire narquois mais amicale.

_ Et bien, invite moi à l'intérieure de ton immeuble, cette-fois ci tu aura une bonne raison, se moqua-t-elle.

_ Quand tu veux.

_ Ce soir.

_ Tu as surtout besoin de dormir vu tes cernes, remarqua-t-il gentiment, avec un sourire que la jeune femme n'a jamais encore vu venant de lui. C'était un sourire, plus complice, plus chaleureux... puis elle lui sourit à son tour.

_ J'ai dû terminer mon compte rendu hier soir.

L'étudiante se souvint à ce moment qu'elle devait encore relire et imprimer ses pages, mais elle y songea à le faire demain. Après cette échange un peu plus agréable pour les deux étudiants, Levi s'excusa un instant pour aller au toilette, laissant son livre et son portable sur la table.

Feuilletant les pages du livre, intitulé 《One Ring》de Levi, Mikasa l'attendait pour lui dire qu'elle devait partir car il se faisait tard. Un morceau de guitare accoustique passait par les petits hauts parleurs du bar, malheureusement elle ne connaissait pas le compositeur ni le titre mais ça lui plaisant énormément, elle allait sûrement leur demander avant de quitter le bar, pensait-elle.

La musique se terminait et l'étudiant n'était toujours pas revenu, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir et juste lui envoyer un message, car c'était pas très polie, et en puis il avait laissé son portable sur la table. Elle rangea alors ses s'affaires et attendu. Il eut soudain un vribreur provenant du téléphone du jeune homme, c'était un message, puis il eut un autre et un troisième sms. Par respect pour sa vie privée, Mikasa ne regarda pas le message ni même le nom de l'expéditeur, mais quelqu'un a ensuite essayé de le joindre et une photo s'afficha: c'était celle d'une jeune femme , souriante et elle n'était pas plus âgée que la photographe.

_ Désolé, j'ai rencontré un ami en route.

L'asiatique ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher, encore occupée à se demander qui était cette jeune femme. 《Peut-être sa petite amie ? 》. Elle se leva, mit son sac à son épaule et lui dit qu'elle devait partir.

_ On se voit samedi prochain 19h, devant chez moi alors ?

Pour Mikasa la conversation de tout à l'heure était plutôt une blague qu'elle avait prise à la légère, elle ne pensait donc pas qu'il allait réellement l'invité. Après cette soirée, la jeune femme finît par un peu cerner son caractère... du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

_ D'accord, passe une fin de soirée.

_ Merci toi aussi et repose toi bien.

_ Merci

Levi la regardait s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut de sa vue. À ce moment il ne su quoi penser, mais il était loin d'être déçu de ce "rendez-vous", peut-être qu'ils auront juste un lien amical ou sinon après quelques temps ils ne se reverront même plus. Il commanda à nouveau une tasse de café et regarda son téléphone. Trois sms et un appel manqué, il s'interrogea si elle les avaient vu et c'est tout en répondant aux messages qu'il déclectait sa boisson chaude.

La température a légèrement chuté après la disparition de l'astre, mais l'ambiance qui régnait dans le bar était toujours aussi chaleureux. Une bande d'amis fêtaient l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre eux à l'autre bout du BlueCafe, ils chantaient, buvaient et riaient aux éclats. Un peu trop bruyant au goût de Levi, mais heureusement qu'ils étaient assez éloignées. Accoudé, les yeux naviguant sur internet, il n'avait plus que la plante comme compagnie. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'il vit une hombre s'approcher.

_ He bien, tu bois tous le temps du café dis moi.

C'était une jeune rousse aux yeux ambrés qui lui sourait à pleine dent, elle tira la chaise et s'assit.

_ Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-il en faisant glisser la tasse vers elle.

Celle-ci hésitante, prit de ses doigts fins l'objet tout en observant le liquide noir d'un oeil "innocent". Puis elle finît par prendre une gorgée et c'est presque instantanément qu'elle tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour attenuer ce goût immonde et amère de son palais. Levi sourit à la vu de ça réaction, c'était toujours pareil lorsqu'il lui faisait goûter quelque chose.

_ C'est infecte, lui fît-elle la remarqua.

_ C'est vrai.

Il la regardait d'un air amusé car ses pommettes devinrent légèrement rosés après la dégustation qu'elle venait de faire et ses mèches étaient en désordres après s'être secoué la tête. Bien que son amie connaissait les goûts de Levi c'est à dire, epicé, aliments aux goûts très prononcés etc. Tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, pourtant lorsqu'il l'invitait à déguster ce qu'il mangeait, elle ne refusait jamais, espérant qu'elle aimera pour une fois.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, les clients passaient, la musique changeait et le jeune homme finît par vouloir enfin rentrer chez lui. Il était assit à cette table depuis 19h et cet endroit commençait à lui donner un mal de tête. Il voulait à présent s'en aller et rester au calme dans son appartement.

_ On s'en va ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle, j'ai même acheté des nouilles pour ce soir !

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle rentrait avec lui, Levi aussi était bien avec elle, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et de plus, partager des instants avec son amie pleine de positivité le faisait du bien, mais bien sûr cela ne ce voyait pas en apparence. Il souriait de temps en temps, mais sans plus.

* * *

Esperant que ça a plu !

Review ?

See U Soon


End file.
